


hey, kid

by sayhellotothestars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And emotional, Catradora Baby, F/F, adora being a soft mommy, adora can't get enough of their little kitten, catra is probably catching up on a much needed nap, oh yeah canon compliant, she's so in awe, she's so in love with their little one, this is a small glimpse into her heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhellotothestars/pseuds/sayhellotothestars
Summary: “It’s amazing,” Adora whispers for the umpteenth time beneath her breath as she brushes the pad of her thumb gently over the petal soft skin of his cheek, “how we made this.” And she knows the facts of life. She knows how it happened, how he was conceived, but she’s amazed by how two people who were as damaged and hurt as them somehow managed to make someone so… clean? So pure, and so precious and so good?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	hey, kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my loves <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+loves+%26lt%3B3).



Adora thought she knew the world—thought she knew what love was. 

But how?

How is it possible that she could be holding the world now? In her arms? The world fits in her hands! And this world—Adora feels like she didn’t know what love even was before him. 

Cyrus is the embodiment of everything right in the world. Everything that Adora loves about Catra—all the love she has for Catra. 

Cyrus _is_ love. 

He’s the physical embodiment of the love that Adora and Catra have for each other, the love that gave them strength and helped them save the entire world. 

Adora feels like she’s known him all along. She feels like her soul had been waiting for _him_ this entire time—she’s wanted him forever, and Adora just knows she’ll never do him wrong. 

Deep in her heart, she knows him so well already. Her instincts are remarkably tuned to his wants and needs, the sounds of his cries, and the little quirks that make him different. And still, Adora can’t get enough of him. She keeps learning so much from him. The youngest person she’s ever met, only a couple of days old, teaching her more than she thought she knew already. He’s the most exciting person she’s ever met. 

“We’re going to have so much fun here, kiddo. Your mama, and you, and me,” Adora coos, holding the dozing baby close to her chest. His entire hand can barely wrap around Adora’s pinky, but he holds her so tightly, his fist holding her close to his chest as he cuddles closer to her warmth. Adora can’t help the way the small gesture tugs at her heartstrings. It brings a watery smile to her face, and she has to blink back the tears that sting at the corner of her eyes. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” Adora admits, shakily. “I’m losing my shit.” She sniffles, her voice growing thicker with emotion the longer she looks down at her son. “But whatever this world comes to and whatever comes our way, I will to watch you and protect you. I promise you; we’ll be okay.” 

The small bundle in Adora’s arms stirs, and bright, mismatched eyes blink up at her sleepily. Everyone says Cyrus looks like Adora’s twin, but every time she looks at him, she can only see her wife. Those eyes, they knock her out, and Adora falls apart. 

Every. 

Single. 

Time. 

“As a mother, kid, I may not have a clue,” Adora whispers. “I’ll do whatever it takes, and I’ll make a million mistakes, but your mom and I will somehow muddle through. If my asshole ‘mom’ could do it, I can too. In fact, I’ll do better. I’ll start new.” Adora kisses the tip of his nose. She brushes her thumb beneath his eyes, over the constellation of freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose. It makes him squirm in her arms, and Adora swears she can see an attempt at a gummy smile when she pulls back. 

“Cause, kid, _my_ kid, _our_ kid, _I love you_.”

And nothing in the universe could ever change that.


End file.
